


The Visit (which quickly turned into Something More)

by THEfanofstuff



Category: Septiplier-Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Electricity, Electricity Kink, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just smut, M/M, Maybe feels, Multiple Personalities, Not good smut, Smut, cartoonjunkie, especially, i think, it's good, sort of, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEfanofstuff/pseuds/THEfanofstuff
Summary: Last minute changes moved PAX West 2017 to LA, screwing over many people's plans, including a certain Irishman's. He, Bob, Wade, and many, many fans scramble to transfer flights, and in all that hustle, he didn't even think about a place to stay. Bob and Wade managed to get into a hotel last minute, but Jack was not so lucky with money, and ends up staying with Mark. But Mark has a secret, and Jack being there is doing little to help keep it.
I can't do summaries, they're so bad, and my tags are just as bad. Please withhold judgement until you read it, I promise it's much better than I'm making it sound.





	

Mark yawned, puttering into the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast, banging around with the pots and pans. Normally, he wouldn't be up yet, but there was a last minute change in location for the Con he and the crew were going to, and it ended up being in LA. Bob and Wade had managed to get a hotel room, but Jack ended up bunking with Mark, having already spent more than expected having to change the flight at the last minute. He chuckled as the Irishman popped his head into the room, yawning and rubbing at his eye. 

“Hey Merk, where's the bathroom again? I forgot.” He yawned, scratching at his stomach now, and unknowingly lifting his shirt for Mark’s wandering view. Mark only let his eyes wander for a bit, before averting them and pointing towards the hall. 

“Third door on the left. Or, you know, third door. Whichever.” He mumbled, causing Jack to smirk a bit, before yawning and heading where Mark had pointed. Mark went back to making breakfast, smiling deprecatingly to himself. He was so weak. He should just get over Jack, but no, he just couldn’t.   ** _Or you could give in. You never know what happen._** The voice had recently developed, probably a sign of deliriousness from over infatuation. **_You know that’s not true, you idiot._** He ignored it, following his earlier train of thought. Jack would never like him, and when he found out, their friendship would end, and Mark would be even worse off. **_Dear god, it’s like listening to a fucking broken record. You don’t know what’s going- oh. Something has happened. Something’s changed._**

“What the fuck?” Mark exclaimed.  _ What changed? Who are you? _ He thought experimentally. This was the first time the voice had said something on it’s own, about something he didn’t know about. He snapped out of it when a burning scent reached his nose. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit!” 

Breakfast was ruined. _Well, fuck._ **_Yeah, you really messed up there._** The voice sounded amused. _Who the fuck are you? Get out of my head, you creep._

**_I’m you. Well, a different version of you. You were wrong about it having something to do with your feelings, but they are getting out of hand. I don’t actually know why I’m here. Not that I’m complaining, though. I lost my Sean. Although, it appears he is here. Wonderful._ **

For some reason, Mark got an image of a demented version of him, one he almost didn’t recognise.  _ You leave Jack alone, you asshole. And get OUT of my HEAD! _

**_No need to yell, yeesh. And if I don’t know how I got in, how do you expect me to know how to get out? Besides, I don’t think I can bother your innocent little Jackaboy, not yet anyway._ **

“Mark?” Mark startled, turning from his pose of gripping the counter to look at Jack. He was hesitant, holding his seemingly wet pajama shirt in his hands.

“Sorry, breakfast got burned. Do you want to go out, or something?” Mark offered, his gaze drawn to Jack’s exposed chest.

“Sure, sounds good. I, uh, slipped. Into the sink. There’s a lot of water, all over the ground. Sorry about that. I’ll clean it up, uh, just wanted to let you know.” Jack said nervously, misinterpreting Mark’s look. 

“No, no, I’ll get it. You get changed so we can go. I’ll wash the dishes when we get back.” Mark mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Jack flinched, staring at him with wide eyes.

**_Yep, he’s definitely here._ **

“Jack? You okay?” Mark tilted his head, ignoring the voice. 

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. I’ll, uh, do that then.” He shook his head, as if to clear water from his ears. He looked at Mark once more, as if he saw a ghost, and backed out into the hall, heading to his room. Mark shook his head, scraping the rest of the food into the trashcan and putting the pans in the sink, running the water to wash off the scraps.  _ What did you mean, he’s here? I thought you lost him. What’s he doing to Jack? _

**_Not quite, more like our reality has gradually merged with yours. From my understanding, we are part of you guys, in a separate reality that has gradually been integrating itself with yours. We have developed from you, and are now being pulled back into you guys for something, even though we are you. This form of you was not meant to have multiple personalities inside it, even though we are connected, so at the beginning of this life, you claimed it, locking me away. We used to exist in harmony, but the recent conflict has angered the part of the souls that are your and Sean’s bodies. Something else is happening here._ **

_ So  _ you _ are part of me? And he’s part of Jack? That doesn’t make much sense.  _ Mark replied, grabbing a towel and heading towards the bathroom. His mind was still reeling with all the information provided.  _ And that doesn’t explain what’s happening to Jack, what he’s doing to Jack. _

**_Easy, the same thing that’s happening to us. We are the same person, and I think we’re merging back together. It’s just not going as smoothly, because of how you two locked us up._ **

Mark stopped, staring at the mirror from the doorway. There was something off…

“Ow, FUCK.” He yelled suddenly, clutching his head. It hurt like a motherfucker, feeling like his mind was splitting in two.

**_Au contraire, your mind is merging, not splitting. It already had to do that._ ** The voice stated smugly. Mark looked into the mirror and saw the image from earlier, him, darker, with his hair slicked back, and a grin spread halfway across his face, one that scared him.

_ Shut UP! Get out get out GET OUT!  _ Mark screamed, unable to say anything out loud. 

**_Listen here, princess. I didn’t chose to be a part of you, and I didn’t chose th separate us, either. This was ALL your doing! I had no part in this, I would never chose to separate from Sean, or Jack, as you call him. This is your fault._ ** It growled, pissed. Mark’s vision swam, and he fell to his knees, clutching the doorframe. He felt an entirely different sensation than that of passing out, though. He felt as though he was leaving the body entirely, floating. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with the man behind the voice, who turned out to be… him. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” He looked around, finding only dull ambient light with no source, and miles of prison bars separating him from the man in front of him, the one that was apparently him.

“Dear god, did you really lose all of your memories? It’s me, you. The other half. Dear god, I knew I was stupid, but this is taking it to a new level. Amazing, really. You can call me Dark.” The grin shined bright in the darkness, as the man stepped forward offering his hand. "Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't seem like much, but believe me, I have big plans for this fic. Most, if not all, credit should go to cartoonjunkie, the tumblr artist, on whose works I'm basing this off of. They just form the perfect story, and I had to write it. Seriously, if you don't already know them, check them out.


End file.
